Do you Love Me?
by ParkFamily
Summary: Kau ciptaan tuhan yang ku cintai, apakah kau juga mencintaiku? WARNING, VMIN (Jimin Seme, V uke) , GENDER SWITCH, NAMJIN.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Do you love me?

Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin

Other Cast : Member BTS

Pairing : Vmin (Jimin Seme, V uke)

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Happy ending

Chapter : 1 of ?

Summary : Kau ciptaan tuhan yang ku cintai, apakah kau juga mencintaiku?

.

.

WARNING

GENDER SWITCH  
TYPO BERTEBARAN NONA NONA

.

.

Burung burung sudah menampakkan diri dan berkicau dengan lembutnya, menandakan hari sudah ingin di mulai. Banyak penduduk kota ginseng ini, apalagi jika bukan kota Seoul , sudah memulai aktifitasnya, termasuk Kim Taehyung, yeoja manis yang tinggal di dekat pusat kota. Bekerja di kantor terbesar ke dua di Korea Selatan , sebagai pegawai baru, dia harus menaati peraturan, termasuk masuk lebih pagi. Dia berlari menuju kantornya. Berlari di pagi hari bukan hal yang buruk bukan?

"Annyeong." Ujar taehyung dengan lembut serta membuka pintu, menyebabkan lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi. Berjalan menuju ruangan kerja barunya. Setiap pekerja yang berjalan ke arahnya, pasti akan mendapat salam pagi dari sang yeoja manis ini.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu ruangan kerja baru-nya ia buka, dan menampakkan ruangan yang amat bersih. Sebagai pegawai baru, pasti ruangannya belum ada yang menyentuhnya, maka dari itu lebih harum daripada ruangan yang sudah terpakai. Dia menghela nafasnya, menghirup aroma ruangan baru-nya yang khas.

Yeoja itu mendekat ke arah meja kerja barunya, terdapat sepucuk surat. Ia membuka surat itu, terdapat beberapa paragraf, dan sebuah tanda tangan. Tanda tangan Park Jimin, PARK JIMIN!? Ya, dia boss di kantor itu. Belum ada yang pernah melihat wajahnya, termasuk Taehyung yang berperan sebagai pegawai baru. Mungkin, pegawai yang sudah lama disini pernah melihat wajah Park Jimin itu.

"Selamat datang di Park Corporation. Semoga kau nyaman disini, jika kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tanyakan saja pada pegawai lama yang ada di lantai atas. _Hwanyeong_. Salam dari atasanmu, Park Jimin." Gumam Taehyung sambil membaca isi sepucuk surat itu. "Hwanyeong? Formal sekali." Taehyung mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

.

.

Tak terasa begitu berat, matahari terbit sudah hampir berubah menjadi matahari tenggelam, bagi Kim Taehyung. Yeoja itu terus terusan fokus dengan layar komputernya. Matanya terus terusan pula mendapatkan sinar yang dapat merusak matanya. Pekerjaannya terus berjalan, hingga berhenti saat ada seseorang yang memberitahu bahwa kantor akan di tutup segera.

Taehyung merapikan peralatannya, sehingga surat yang baru ia dapat tadi pagi ia masukan ke dalam tasnya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Waktunya pulang, ia tidak mungkin berlari di malam hari begini, tentu ia perlu kendaraan. Ia memilih menunggu taksi di depan kantornya. Yo, tak harus menunggu lama bagi Taehyung untuk mendapatkan sebuah taksi.

 **TING TONG**

 **CKLEK**

"Annyeong, umma, aku pulang." Dengan perlahan, Teahyung membuka pintu rumahnya. Setelah masuk, ia melepas sepatu dan jaket tebalnya. Mencari sosok ibunya. GOTCHA! Baru saja berjalan perlahan, ibunya menghampirinya, ini kejadian langka. "Apa,umma?" Taehyung memeluk ibunya terdahulu sebelum berbicara, ibunya membalas pelukan Taehyung.

"Taetae, umma memasak makanan kesukaanmu, nasi kari!." Umma Taehyung sedikit meloncat loncat saking senangnya, oh ya tuhan, siapa yang berperan menjadi anak sekarang. Taehyung hanya pasrah dan ikut loncat loncat -agar ibunya tidak sakit hati- menuju ke dapur.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 2 minggu Taehyung bekerja di Park Corporation, hari ini dia akan terlambat, dia kesiangan hari ini. Sial. "Sial, aku sangat tidak beruntung hari ini." umpat Taehyung pada dirinya sendiri.

 **TAEHYUNG P.O.V**

Sial,sial,sial. Pasti aku akan dimarahi Tuan Choi hari ini. Mau tidak mau, aku harus berlari dengan rok di atas lutut ini, SIALAN. Sejujurnya, jika disuruh memilih rok mini atau celana pendek, aku lebih memilih celana pendek. Hanya perlu 10 menit dari rumah untuk sampai di kantor ini, tentu saja berlari seperti cheetah =="

"Kim Nam Joon, kenapa kau terlambat!?" Yak, itu bukan suara Tuan Choi, bukan suara Nyonya Jung juga. Ini pemeriksaan, aku akan mati jika terus menguping di depan pintu kantor. Aku sedikit tersentak saat ada seseorang menepuk bahuku, ini satpam Lee, hufftt..

Minat tidak minat, aku memasuki gedung terkutuk itu, dengan kepala menunduk tentunya. Aku takut jika bertatapan dengan siapapun yang memarahiku, termasuk ibuku, huhuhuhu TT^TT.

"Ouh, siapa ini? Pegawai baru 2 minggu lalu,ya? Siapa namamu?" Oh ya tuhan, bahkan dia tidak mengetahuiku, padahal sudah lumayan lama aku bekerja disini. Well, mungkin dia jarang melihatku..

"K-Kim-Kim Taehyung, tuan." Kalian bertanya kenapa aku gugup? Annii,, aku tidak gugup, aku hanya ingin dia-mengasihani-hidup-ku-yang-malang.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" Tuan, kenapa kau berbicara dingin sekali padaku? Jika aku nekat, mungkin aku mengucapkan kalimat itu."Tidur terlalu lama." Setelah mengucapkan ini, aku mendengar gelak tawa dari pria itu. Oh? Memangnya aku ngelawak? Aku serius,tuan! "Kau ini sudah bekerja atau masih sekolah dasar,eoh!?" Berubah moodnya cepat sekali.

"Mwolla." Cicit ku pelan, ntah jika dia mendengarnya, aku enggan menatap mata lelaki itu, aku hanya ingin menghindari omelan lebih dari mulut cerewet itu.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu, amatir!" WHAT?! Aku? Amatir?! Maaf tuan, hanya karena aku baru bekerja 2 minggu disini kau dapat memanggilku amatir? Aku menjadi pegawai terbaik minggu lalu -,- . Tetap saja aku tidak mau menatap mata terkutuk itu, siapapun yang melihatnya kujamin akan buta. Sebuah bentakan lagi lagi menerobos ingin masuk ke dalam telingaku, menyuruhku mengangkat kepalaku. Oke, tapi jika aku di marahi, aku akan mengundurkan diri dan memarahinya balik.

Mau tidak mau aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap sinis mata itu lagi. Shit! Dia Park Jimin! Astaga, habislah aku TT^TT. Kalian bertanya tau darimana aku, sedangkan aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya? Aku sempat melirik Name tag nya sekilas. Kenapa dia baru kesini? Sibuk dengan kerjaan di Amerika tentunya ==". Aku mendapat sejumlah death glare dari teman temanku di belakang pria ini.

"M-ma-maaf, tuan Park." Cicitku kembali menundukkan kepalaku. Ku lihat sepatu kulit -mahal pastinya- miliknya mulai menjauh dariku. Hufftt, beruntunglah aku. Ku pikir dia akan memecatku.

.

.

 **AUTHOR P.O.V**

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian terlambatnya Kim Taehyung, dia lebih sering melihat bosnya, Park Jimin mengintip ruangannya dari pintu kacanya. Entah kenapa. Dia juga sering mendapat kotak bekal makanan di meja kerjanya pada pagi hari, dia selalu mencoba berangkat sangat awal agar mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, namun nihil, pengirim itu tak kunjung tertangkap basah.

Pagi hari ini, tepat hari minggu, waktu disaat Taehyung tidak berangkat ke kantor dan menerima kotak makanan lagi. Jujur saja, dia menyangka pengirimnya adalah bosnya sendiri, Park Jimiin. Tapi tidak mungkin, pasalnya, Taehyung yakin Park Jimin pasti membencinya. Tentu karena kejadian itu. Dan mencatat nama Taehyung di buku hitam.

"Taetae, kau mendapat kiriman,nak!" teriak umma Taehyung dari lantai bawah yang sangat nyaring, bahkan bisa terdengar sangat jelas dari lantai dua -kamar Taehyung-. Taehyung menuruni anak tangga rumahnya dengan malas, dengan pakaian yang seharusnya tak ia pakai. Baju ayahnya -kaos polos- yang terlihat kebesaran, dan rok di atas lutut. Matanya pun masih berkekuatan 5 watt/?, setengah terbuka. "Ne." Balasnya malas dengan suara agak serak sedikit, pasti baru bangun dari mimpi mimpi indahnya.

Taehyung menerima kiriman itu dengan lesu, lalu kembali kekamarnya. Meletakkan kiriman itu di meja belajarnya, lalu kembali berbaring di kasur empuknya. Kembali berniat menutup matanya, namun rasa penasaran menghantui pikirannya. Ia menatap benda di samping nakasnya itu, di atas benda itu, kiriman tadi. Ia menatap lama kiriman itu, lalu bangun dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. Berjalan mendekati meja belajarnya, mengusap pelan kiriman itu lalu mengangkatnya.

SREEEKK

Taehyung menyobek lapisan terluar kirimannya itu, memperlihatkan lapisan lainnya, dia mengehela nafas. Menyobek lagi, lagi dan lagi. CHA! Dia menemukan isinya, terdapat coklat dan bunga di sampingnya, dia memutar mutar kiriman itu, dan terdapat coklat di belakang kiriman itu. Ia mengambilnya, dan mulai membaca suratnya. Namun rasa penasaran beradu dengan rasa kantuk yang mendatanginya lagi. Menguap lebar lalu meletakkan surat itu di bawah coklatnya lagi. Berbaring di atas kasur dan memejamkan matanya, dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

TTRRIINNGGG TRRRINNGGG

Suara jam beker dan hangat serta silaunya sinar matahari mendatangi tubuh seorang yeoja indah di atas tempat tidurnya. Yeoja itu sedikit menggeliat dan mulai menyamankan posisi tidur nyenyaknya. Dan seseorangnya lagi, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yeoja manis ini, berusaha untuk membangunkannya dari dunia mimpinya itu. Terus menggoyang, menggoyang lagi, menggoyang dan menggoyang. Namun yang di goyangkan malah semakin nyenyak tidur.

"Taetae-ya, bangun sudah pagi. Kau harus berangkat bekerja."

"Taetae."

"Taehyung..!"

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Teriakan umma Kim cukup membuat mimpi indah seorang Kim Taehyung buyar seketika. Taehyung langsung mendudukan dirinya tegak dengan wajahnya yang sangat,, eeumm,, berantakan itu. "Bangun, pergi bersihkan dirimu dan berangkat bekerja,cepat!" Bentakkan umma Kim sangat mendorong Taehyung untuk mengangguk cepat dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Tidak lupa membawa handuk tentunya.

.

.

Pagi yang sama, mendapat kotak bekal, mendapati Tuan Park mengintip dari pintunya. Namun, ia membawa lebih hari ini, kiriman yang kemarin malam ia terima. Ia menatap heran bunga dan coklat serta surat yang terdapat di sampingnya. Taehyung mengambil suratnya dan memutar mutar surat itu. 'Apakah ada penyadap atau kamera disini?' Batin Taehyung. Konyol memang.. Taehyung membaca surat itu.

" _Untuk Kim Taehyung. Malam itu, kau menerima kiriman ini kan? Apakah bunganya sudah membusuk? Apakah coklatnya sudah tak layak dimakan? Atau, kiriman ini tak lagi berbentuk? Ah, aku tidak peduli dengan bunga dan coklat itu. Dan, Taehyung? Apakah kau sudah tau siapa yang mengirim ini? Kau akan tau jika kau membuka rangkaian bunga ini. Yah, tidak banyak yang ingin ku sampaikan, Saranghae-yo, Kim Taetae~ Apakah kau mencintaiku juga, Taetae"_ Taehyung mengernyitkan dahinya heran, apakah ia harus membuka rangkaian bunga yang indah ini? Atau lebih tepatnya menghancurkan rangkaian bunga ini?Dan, w-wait.

.

Taetae? Itu hanya panggilan khusus dari umma Kim,kan? Ah, sudahlah. Taehyung mulai membuka rangkaian bunga itu, dan menghancurkan bungkusnya. Ia mendapati gulungan kertas. Ia membuka gulungan itu dan mendapat sebuah nama yang ia kenali. Matanya membulat, diameternya menambah.

.

P-p-pa-park?

.

.

J-J-JI-JIMIN?!

.

.

 **TBC**

Gimana? Blom dapet feelsnya? Ya, maafkan diriku yang masih amatir bebzz..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tengkii~~~

Wait wait waitt...

Tunggulah chapter 2 nya...

.

-BaekingYoda


	2. Chapter 2

_~~~~Chapter 1~~~~_

 _P-p-pa-park?_

 _._

 _._

 _J-J-JI-JIMIN?!_

 _._

 _._

Matanya melebar tak percaya, apalagi mulutnya yang melongo mendukung wajahnya untuk menjadi wajah terkejut yang sangat berlebihan. Taehyung menampar pelan pipinya sendiri, setelahnya meringis kesakitan. Ini bukan mimpi. Bukan mimpi.

.

Bukan MIMPI.

.

 **MIMPI.**

.

Taehyung melirik pintu kerjanya dan melihat wajah Tuan Park yang sedikit memerah dan mata tajamnya berubah menjadi mata lembut. Rambut merah dan kacamata bulatnya menambah kesan keren dan _cool_ di wajahnya [Bayangin di MV 'Sick' yah]. Lalu kembali menatap coklatnya, membuka bungkusnya dan memakannya perlahan. Menutupi kegugupan dan kesenganann- Wait, Taehyung senang? Bukankah dia malah membenci tuan Park? Yang sudah membentaknya beberapa minggu yang lalu? Ah, lupakan kejadian itu.

'Oh ya tuhan, dia, Park Jimin, yang sudah membentakku, menjadi menyukaiku? Oh god, aku ingin mati sekarang.' Wajah Taehyung sudah mulai memanas dan memerah hebat akibat ulah pikirannya. Bahkan dia sudah salah tingkah membayangi mereka jalan jalan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan, memakan eskrim di kedai langganan Taehyung, dan lebih parahnya, dia membayangkan mereka berciuman di bawah jatuhnya butiran salju. Ia bahkan sudah membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saking senangnya, salah tingkah tepatnya.

Ia menoleh ke pintu kerjanya lagi, tidak ada siapapun disana. 'Apakah dia hanya mempermainkanku? Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku menjawabnya dulu,hihihi.' Taehyung tertawa kecil saat ia berpikir yang tidak tidak, mungkin pikirannya benar. Ah, jangan di pikirkan lagi. Lalu, Taehyung mengelilingi kantornya hanya untuk mencari sang pujaan hati/?.

.

GOTCHA!

.

 **DEG**

Hatinya yang baru berbunga, sedetik kemudian, hatinya berubah mendung kembali. Pasalnya, orang yang ia cari, sedang asik bercumbu di sebuah bangku taman belakang kantornya. Dengan seorang yeoja, yang juga cantik. Kertas surat yang ia bawa sepasal berkeliling sudah jatuh terbang ke tanah. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, membuat jejak di pipi mulusnya. Bibirnya bergetar, bahkan tubuhnya juga bergetar. Di saat cumbuan itu selesai, Jimin baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang disana. Sedang membiarkan pipi mulusnya dibiarkan basah oleh kristal bening nan cair itu.

Taehyung berbalik dan berlari sekuat mungkin, ia hanya ingin pergi dari pemandangan buruk itu, ia tidak kuat walaupun hanya untuk menyaksikannya, ia tidak mau menyaksikannya, walaupun dia di bayar untuk menjadi penonton bayaranpun dia enggan. Dia ingin melupakan Jimin, dia ingin pergi dari pesonanya, dia ingin melarikan diri dari guratan takdir tuhan.

Ia berhenti tepat di depan sungai Han, ia lelah, ia sudah cukup lelah dengan takdir yang bahkan tak bisa ia ubah. Ia duduk lesu di tepi sungai Han, ia menatap sayu air sungai itu. Mengalir tenang, tak seperti hidupnya, ia harus merasakan sungai yang penuh batu, yang terkadang ia benturkan sendiri. Air matanya terasa mengering dan tubuhnya sangat lemas.

"Park Jimin." Ia melempar sebuah batu ke arah sungai, dan batu itu tenggelam. "Benar,kan." Ia tersenyum miris. Ia mencari sebuah pohon dan mendapatkannya. Ia langsung bersandar pada tubuh batang pohon itu. Menenangkan pikirannya yang sangat berat, tak terasa matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia memejamkan matanya, dan terbawa ke alam mimpinya.

.

Taehyung membuka matanya perlahan, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, banyak penduduk yang berada di tepi sungai Han. Taehyung tersenyum miris lagi, ia mengingat kejadian yang bahkan tak seharusnya ia ingat. Ia harus bergegas pulang, ini sudah larut malam. Pasti ibunya mengkhawatirkannya.

.

"Annyeong." Merasa tak ada sahutan, Taehyung memasuki rumahnya lebih dalam, matanya terfokus dengan seseorang yang tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Ibunya. "Mianhae,umma, aku pulang sangat malam." Taehyung mengecup kening ibunya, meletakkan tas kerjanya di meja ruang tamu, dan menggendong tubuh ibunya yang lumayan berat ke punggungnya dan membawanya ke kamar ibunya.

"Jalja" Taehyung menutup pelan pintu kamarnya dan memasuki kamar tidurnya. Mencatat apa kejadian yang terjadi padanya ke dalam sebuah diary yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya yang di berikan ayahnya pada ulang tahunnya 3 tahun lalu sebelum ayahnya meninggal. Ia kembali menangis sambil mencatat kejadian tadi pagi yang terjadi padanya. Sangat lelah, sangat.

.

Sekarang hari minggu, namun Taehyung tetap sibuk seperti biasa di kantor kerjanya. Ia berusaha menghindari seseorang yang membuatnya tidak mengerjakan tugasnya, dan alhasil ia harus masuk kerja di hari minggunya. Tapi, baru saja ia melewati pintu masuk kantor, ia menemukan sepasang sepatu berhenti di depannya. Taehyung tau siapa dia, namun ia enggan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk itu.

"Permisi,tuan, aku harus bergegas ke dalam ruanganku."

"Soal kemarin, kau kenapa?"

"Maaf tuan, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku."

"Kemarin, jawab."

"Tuan, permisi, aku ingin mengerjakan tugas ini."

"Jawab!" Bentakkan Jimin menggema di lorong kantor kerjanya. Taehyung tetap enggan mengangkat kepalanya, hatinya perih, dan matanya mulai memanas lagi. Jimin terus terusan meminta penjelasan dari Taehyung yang sedari tadi tak menjawabnya dan tak menatapnya, sampai seseorang yang lebih tinggi menepuk bahu Jimin, dan Jimin berhenti membentak Taehyung. Merasa kesempatannya ada, dia berjalan melewati dua orang yang tengah membicarakannya itu. Dia tidak peduli.

Taehyung segera masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan-

 **BLAM**

Membanting keras pintu kerjanya, menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras. Di saat yang sama, tempat yang berbeda, dua orang yang bertinggi kontras ini sedang membicarakan Taehyung. Yap, dia Park Jimin dan Kim Namjoon. "Sudahlah, Jimin. Kau tertangkap basah olehnya saat berciuman dengan Jungkook, dan kupikir dia sangat membencimu. Kau sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu kepadanya, dan tiba tiba kau membanting keras tubuhnya ke tanah. Lupakan Jungkook, dan minta maaflah kepada Taehyung, kurasa itu sangat sakit, Park." Ucap Namjoon dengan nada tegas namun tenang. Menenangkan Jimin.

"Tapi, Jungkook-lah yang menemaniku saat aku sedang sedih atau kebalikannya,Hyung. Ku pikir Jungkook-lah yang terbaik untukku, tapi aku berfikir jika Tae-" Ucapan Jimin terpotong dengan bentakkan keras Namjoon. "JIKA KAU MERASA JUNGKOOK-LAH YANG TERBAIK UNTUKMU, KENAPA KAU MENGUNGKAPKAN DAN MENCINTAI TAEHYUNG,EOH?! KAU MUNAFIK, PARK JIMIN! Ehem- maaf, temui aku jika kau sudah selesai dengan masalahmu." Namjoon melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kenapa aku terjerat dengan pesonamu, KIM TAEHYUNG?!" Teriak frustasi Jimin. Dia merasa bersalah dan kecewa. Ia fikir ia bersalah atas ungkapan dan perilakunya terhadap Taehyung, dan ia kecewa dengan Namjoon Hyung yang ia fikir akan menenangkannya dan membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya, tapi malah berkebalikan. Jahat. Ia menatap ruang kerja Taehyung. 'Mianhae, taetae.' Ia melangkah menuju pintu kerja Taehyung dan mengetuknya. Ia mendengar Taehyung berteriak pelan dan lirih 'masuk'.

 **CKLEK~**

Perlahan namun pasti, namja bersurai merah pekat itu memasuki ruangan Taehyung. "Taetae." Sapanya lembut. Ia dapat melihat seseorang yang membenamkan wajahnya di dalam tangannya yang menyilang di atas meja kerjanya. Terlihat menangis sesenggukan di dalam tangannya. Jimin merasa semakin bersalah saat melihat beberapa gumpalan kertas di lantai. Serta bunga dan coklat di tempat sampah. Bunga dan coklat pemberiannya, ya , walaupun terasa sangat sakit saat pemberiannya dibuang begitu saja, ia tau, mungkin saja Taehyung lebih sakit daripada ini.

Jimin menghampiri Taehyung yang sedang menangis sesenggukan di dalam tangannya. Menyentuh tangannya, namun langsung di tepis kasar oleh Taehyung. Beberapa caranya untuk menarik perhatian Taehyung, gagal mentah mentah. Emosinya memuncak, ia sangat kesal karena perilaku Taehyung yang terlalu kekanakan. Finally~ Jimin menarik tangan Taehyung dan membenturkan punggung Taehyung ke dinding di belakangnya. Membuat Taehyung meringi- berteriak kesakitan.

"Dengarkan aku, KIM TAEHYUNG. Aku tidak mencintai yeoja busuk itu, AKU MENCINTAIMU, KIM TAEHYUNG!." Jimin semakin mengencangkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua tangan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung lagi lagi meringis, maksud dari yeoja busuk itu siapa? Pikir Taehyung. Ia menunduk, ia tak kuasa untuk melihat mata orang yang sempat ia benci ini.

"Appo-hiks, sakitt- lepask-hiks." Isak Taehyung serasa angin lalu bagi telinga Jimin, bahkan Jimin sudah mencengkram erat tangan Taehyung. Emosi keduanya sudah sampai di ambang batas.

"Yeoja yang kau lihat menciumku itu, HANYALAH PELAMPIASANKU, KIM TAEHYUNG! Aku sangat sakit saat kau mengabaikanku, melihatmu menangis seperti ini, SAKIT!"

"SIAPA YANG LEBIH SAKIT HATI,EOH?! MELIHAT SESEORANG YANG BARU SAJA MENGUNGKAPKAN PERASAANNYA PADAMU MENCUMBU SESEORANG YANG TAK KAU KENAL,HAH?! KU PIKIR KAU MENGERTI PERASAANKU, PARK JIMIN! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU! LEPASKAN AKU! INI SAKIT!" Taehyung menghempaskan tangannya kasar. Lalu keluar dari ruangan kerjanya, yang ia nobatkan menjadi ruangan terkutuk sekarang. Ia benci Park Jimin.

 **TAEHYUNG P.O.V**

Kau bilang apa? Kau sangat sakit? Jika seperti itu saja sangat, bagaimana denganku, Park Jimin-ya? Ini sudah sangat luar biasa. Aku melangkah cepat ke arah taman belakang kantorku. Aku menatap kursi taman itu lagi, salah satu saksi bisu percumbuan Park Jimin dan yeoja busuk itu. Ku harap aku bisa melenyapkan benda ini. Aku benci Park Jimin, tidakkah dia sadar bahwa akulah pihak yang tertindas? Akulah pihak yang sangat tersakiti? Sadarkah dia? Kupikir tidak.

Lebih baik aku pulang, ya, lebih baik aku pulang. Aku mengambil tas kerjaku yang berada di tempat penitipan kantorku. Melangkah cepat, sebelum orang terkutuk itu kembali ke hadapanku. Ingatkah kau, saat dulu kau sering mengintip lewat pintu kerjaku, kupikir kau sudah mengenal yeoja itu. Lagi lagi, air ini, aku membenci jenis air asin yang keluar dari mataku. Aku benci ini, selain Park Jimin.

 **TES**

 **TES TES**

 **TES TES TES TES TES**

Jika jenis air yang seperti ini, aku suka. Setidaknya, mood ku kembali membaik saat hujan turun. Aku ingat dulu jika Yoongi Hyung suka bermain hujan hujanan denganku, hihihi. Sampai akhirnya kita berdua demam bersamaan, siang siang begini, umma pasti melarangku untuk main hujan hujanan. Sudahlah, aku ingin pulang sekarang. Aku berlari menerobos dinginnya air hujan ini, brrr.

Menunggu di halte bis adalah satu satunya cara dan-

 **SLASHH**

What the f*ck?! DASAR MOBIL SIALAN, aku meracau tidak jelas di halte bis. Ya tuhan, mobil itu mencipratkan air genangan di depan halte bis. DASAR SIALAN. Wait, kenapa mobil itu berjalan mundur ke arah ku. Aku berkacak pinggang saat mobil itu berhenti di depan ku. Dasar keparat. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya, dan dia menunjukkan wajah dengan seringaian ya- WHAT?!

.

.

.

.

PARK JIMIN?!

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_~~ CHAPTER 2~_

 _What the f*ck?! DASAR MOBIL SIALAN, aku meracau tidak jelas di halte bis. Ya tuhan, mobil itu mencipratkan air genangan di depan halte bis. DASAR SIALAN. Wait, kenapa mobil itu berjalan mundur ke arah ku. Aku berkacak pinggang saat mobil itu berhenti di depan ku. Dasar keparat. Ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya, dan dia menunjukkan wajah dengan seringaian ya- WHAT?!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _PARK JIMIN?!_

~CHAPTER 3~

Kenapa aku bertemu lagi dengannya? AARRGHHHH , DUNIA INI SANGAT SEMPIT TT^TT Oh ya tuhan, kumohon. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya sehari saja? TT^TT. Tapi terima kasih juga sih, aku masih ada kesempatan untuk memarahinya dan meminta penjelasannya. "Hei, masuklah." Dia menunjuk pintu belakang, sontak aku mengikuti arah tangannya. Untung saja aku masih tersadar, jadi aku masih mau memarahinya. Dasar sialan.

"Hei kau, kenapa kau mencipratkan air genangan itu?!"

"Karena aku melihatmu."

"Hei, man. Karena aku kau mencipratkan genangan itu? OTAKMU DIMANA,HAH?!" Dia menunjuk pelipisnya. Bisakah aku membunuhnya sekarang? Tanganku gatal.

"Oh ya. Dan masalah yang tadi, aku ingin mengatakan. Aku menolak permintaanmu." Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mobil keparat itu, pengemudinya lebih keparat dari mobilnya, oke. Mobilnya mengikutiku dan kembali menampakkan wajah yang tak seharusnya ku temui di dalam buku kehidupanku. Aku muak. Dia mengeluarkan, eeeunngg,, apa itu? Oh, sapu tangan. "Bersihkan bajumu." Dia mengulurkan sapu tangan itu. Aku ingin mengambilnya namun dia menariknya kembali. Menunjuk ke arah mobilnya. Aku tau sinyal itu. AKU MUAK. **MUAK**.

 **AUTHOR P.O.V**

Taehyung memasuki mobil Jimin dengan wajah yang... Kesal? Mungkin. Ia membanting keras pintu mobil itu. Dan, Park Jimin memberikan sapu tangannya. Taehyung menerimanya dan mulai mengelap bagian bajunya yang basah akibat air genangan itu. "Maaf soal tadi." Ucap Jimin yang masih fokus pada jalanan. Taehyung mencibir setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin.

 _~Do you love me? Do you love me like a way, i love you babe._

 _D.O. Y.O.U_ L.O.V.E.M.E.?~ _  
_

Ponsel Taehyung bergetar di dalam tasnya. Sontak Taehyung buru buru membuka tasnya dan menatap ponselnya. "Jeon Jung Kook" Gumam Taehyung, dia membaca kontak yang menelponnya. Jimin meneguk ludahnya serta membelalak matanya. "Yeobseoyo?" Taehyung mengangkat Miscall dari Jungkook dan mulai berkomunikasi dengannya lewat Handphone. "..."

"Aah, kau mencari seseorang? Siapa?"

"...?"

"Park Jimin?" Jimin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Apa hubungan Jungkook dengan Taehyung sekarang?

"..., ...?"

"Dia sedang bersamaku sekarang, memang kenapa?"

"...?! ...? ...!"

"Ah , Kookie~ Jangan berbicara seperti itu, tadi dia memaksaku untu-"

"...! ...!"

 _PIIIPP_

"Kookie,ya~ Diputus?" Taehyung menatap ponselnya, benar, Jungkook memutuskan komunikasinya bersama Taehyung.

"Siapa dia?"

"Jungkook, sahabatku. Dia mencarimu." Taehyung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya lagi. Ia menatap Jimin. Lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kookie?" Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil Jimin. Jendelanya penuh embun, dan ia melihat samar samar jalanan yang licin dan berlubang serta bergenang. "Dia, euungg,, bukan siapa siapa."

"Kalau bukan siapa siapa, kenapa dia tau kau itu Park Jimin?" Taehyung tetap menatap jalanan yang sedang di jatuhi rintik rintik air hujan. "Mungkin saja dia tau dari teman temanku?" Jimin berkeringat dingin sekarang, dia takut Taehyung tau bahwa Jungkook adalah yeoja busuk yang kemarin ia cumbu. "Oke, maaf." Taehyung menghela nafas dan kembali menatap jalanan yang basah. Membuat hati Jimin sangat teriris.

.

.

.

Taehyung keluar dari mobil Jimin dan langsung berlari ke dalam rumahnya, tanpa pamit ataupun lambaian tangan. Jimin hanya tersenyum miris. Dan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Di dalam rumah Taehyung, ia langsung menghamburkan pelukan kepada ummanya, membuat ummanya sedikit risih. "Taetae, berhentilah. Kau basah." Umma Kim sedikit memberontak sampai Taehyung benar benar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eomma! Aku yang masak malam ini." Ucap Taehyung antusias, sedangkan ummanya menatap heran kepada anaknya saat ini. 'Tidak seperti biasanya.' Batin Umma Kim, tapi ia segera menepis pikirannya. Taehyung langsung memasuki kamar dan menguncinya. Ia bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. "Mianhae, umma. Aku hanya tidak mau umma mengetahuinya." Gumam Taehyung, dia langsung mengganti baju dan berlari ke dapur. Dan memasak makan malam.

.

.

"Mashita! Darimana kau berlajar memasak seperti ini, Taetae-ya?" Ucap umma Kim gembira dengan mulut yang penuh masakan Taehyung. "Dari temanku, umma!" ucap Taehyung tak kalah gembira. Senyuman Taehyung mulai luntur, ia menatap makanannya dengan tatapan sayu. "Ada apa, Taetae?" Ucap ummanya, ia sangat sedih melihat anaknya yang murung seperti ini, dan seperti masa lalu Taehyung. Taehyung menggeleng pelan. "Apa kau mengingat ayahmu lagi?" Taehyung menggeleng, dan air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia mendapat 2 masalah lagi, mengingat ayahnya, dan mengingat kejadian kemarin sampai saat ini.

"Ada apa, Taetae? Ceritakanlah padaku." Umma Kim mengelus pundak anaknya pelan. Taehyung menggeleng keras dan berlari ke kamarnya. Dan. MENGUNCINYA. Ia tidak ingin membagi kesakitannya pada orang lain. Cukup dia saja yang merasakannya, dia tak mau ummanya, Kookienya. Dia tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kookie dan atasan brengseknya.

Matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia tak mau beranjak dari pintu kamarnya. Ia tak mau seseorang tau tentang ini. Ia tak mau seseorang melihat kesakitan Taehyung. Cukup dengan ini. Penglihatannya buram, tubuhnya sangat lemas, airmatanya tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya, kepalanya ia sandarkan di pintu kamarnya. Penglihatannya tak lagi buram, melainkan menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Hari ini, sudah hari ke 15 setelah Jimin dan Taehyung pulang bersama. Mereka tak mau bertemu lagi, lebih tepatnya Taehyung menghindarinya. Di depan pintu kantornya, sudah di sediakan Namjoon -asisten Jimin- dan Seokjin -kekasih Namjoon- sedang bermesraan dan bercanda tawa di atas motor sport milik Namjoon. Mereka berhenti tertawa dan menatap Taehyung. Pandangan mereka terlihat mengasihani dan iba. Taehyung tak peduli.

Di dalam kantor, dia melihat pemandangan buruk. Dia melihat Jimin sedang memojokkan seseorang, berambut hitam legam. Dia sudah tau itu Jimin, karena rambut merahnya sudah melambangkan apapun. Dia sedikit berjalan dan Jimin menatapnya. Jimin panik dan berlari menjauh, sedangkan yeoja itu menatap heran Jimin. Dia menoleh pada Taehyung.

 **DEG  
**

"Ju-Jung-Kook?" Taehyung menatap lemas yeoja yang ada di depannya, sahabatnya sendiri. Jeon Jungkook.

"Eh? Taetae? Waa!" Jungkook menghampiri Taehyung dan memeluk leher Taehyung. Sedangkan Taehyung, dia masih berada di masa terkejutnya. Dia terlalu terkejut, dia sangat sakit. Ternyata, Jungkooklah yang menjadi pelampiasan Jimin? Ia tidak terima. Ia tidak terima Jungkook menjadi pelampiasan. Namun, dia juga tak terima jika Jimin dan Jungkook mempunyai hubungan. Dia tak terima jika Jungkook mencintai Jimin. TAEHYUNGLAH YANG MENCINTAI JIMIN.

Taehyung dengan lesu melepaskan pelukan Jungkook pada lehernya. "Maaf, J-Jung-Jungkook. Aku harus bekerja." Taehyung berjalan cepat menuju ruangannya , dia butuh istirahat, bahkan hibernasi di dalam ruangan kerjanya. Dia membanting keras pintu ruang kerja dan bersandar pada pintunya. Dia merosot ke lantai. Dan menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan, sekarang ia sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukkan lututnya. Dia menangis dengan keras tanpa suara. "WHY, GOD?!" Taehyung berteriak di dalam tangisannya. "Hiks."

Ia berdiri dan menuju meja kerjanya. "Aku harus profesional." Taehyung memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas. Bekerja seperti dahulu, sebelum masalah dengan Jimin di mulai. Sebelum nama Jimin terukir jelas di dalam buku kehidupannya. Sebelumnya, dia juga mendapat kesakitan yang sangat menusuk pertahanannya. Dia sempat menjadi anti-sosial selama 3 tahun. Tepatnya di masa SMA nya.

.

.

Makan siang sudah datang, Taehyung memilih untuk tidak keluar dari ruangannya. Dia mengeluarkan diarynya, bermotif Teddy Bear, berwarna coklat muda. Tangannya mulai bergerak, menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas kuning yang lengket di dalam diarynya. Sticky Note.

 _'Ayah. Maafkan aku, aku berkhianat. Aku mencintai orang yang menyakitiku._

 _._

 _Ibu. Maafkan aku, aku berkhianat. Aku tidak membagi kesakitanku pada ibu._

 _._

 _Lami. Maafkan aku, aku berkhianat. Aku tidak mau membalaskan dendammu pada Jungkook._

 _._

 _Maafkan aku, semuanya.'_

Taehyung meneteskan air matanya di atas sticky note itu. Menutup diarynya lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas kerjanya.

 **TBC**

Jadi, ada apa dengan Ayah Taehyung, Umma Taehyung, Taehyung dan Lami?

Apa hubungan Lami dengan Taehyung?

Apa hubungan Lami dengan Jungkook. Chapter selanjutnyaa~


End file.
